An Unlikely Romance
by A Scarecrow in HPland
Summary: Seventh year HP fic. Its continued Chap 3 up now! HBP SPOILERS SSHG Slightly AU Currently ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Romance

A Scarecrow in HPland

A/N: This has spoilers for HBP. All characters belong to JKR. I just like to play with them. No one has beta'ed this for me. Characters might be a little OOC, but this is my imangination at work. SSHG.

Chapter 1

_Why does he do this to me? All he has to do is glance towards where I sit. Not even the boys here at school can do that. I think I'm falling in love. Yes, me- Hermione Granger in love with Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione Granger was sitting by her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Golden Trio. All three of them were starting their seventh and final year at hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stood up to welcome students to another year. Soon after she finished, food appeared on the tables, astonishing the first years. "Well isn't it the Potty, Mudblood and the Weasel. I'm surprised you even came to school after last year." drawled Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, being Head Boy means setting an example for the younger students. Start acting like you should and I won't have you stripped of your duties." came a voice silkily from behind.

"Professor Snape, sir, I didn't see you." Draco replied backing away. He hurried off and left the Great Hall. Not long after Severus strode away as well.

"Harry, what did the Sorting Hat say this year?" Hermione asked as the three of them decided to go back to their common room.

"You didn't pay attention, 'Mione? What were you doing?" Harry replied, looking surprised.

"It said something about even with a new headmistriss, Hogwarts will not be overtaken." Ron interjected.

"That explains why it was so quiet before they began calling the first years. I was thinking about the last six years and what we've gone through." The three of them continued walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What am I thinking? Everything would be against us. She probably hates me because of what I've done. I've fallen hard and fast. I'm in love with Hermione Granger, current Head Girl from Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Severus sat in his quarters nursing a glass of firewhiskey. The Welcoming Feast had been very somber. He had, in fact, not heard a single word that was said but noticed when Draco was starting a fight with the woman he loved and her friends.

Suddenly, he stood up and stormed over to the fireplace. Grabbing a small pot, Severus took a pinch and threw it on the flames in the fireplace. Calling out his destination, he stuck his head in and told the woman on the other side that he needed to talk.

Moments later Severus was pacing Minerva's office. "You say you have a problem? tell me what is and we will come up with a solution." Minerva said.

"I've fallen in love with someone and I don't know how to tell her."

"What's her name?"

"It's Her- It's Miss Granger!" Severus replied while throwing his hands in the air.

"She was here not to long ago with the same problem. I told her to go talk to the person. Now I have other things to do, so can I have my office back? Go pace yours if you must pace. But walk back through the castle."

Severus walked out of the office and started heading down to the dungeons. As he was walking there he was thinking. Rounding a corner, he stopped suddenly."You!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I know everyone will want to know who was there. I know but there are clues in the chapter. You just have to find them. Does anyone want to beta for me? Tell me in a review and I will reply through email.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Severus is back at Hogwarts because they could not find a potion master/mistriss to teach the students. I hope this helps to explain why.

I'd like to thank **NightmareSelene**, **Duj**, **LoonyLunaGranger**, **SlytherinsDarkAngel07**, **zainab**, **Celebwen Telcontar**, **Cleverwitch897**, **Marci**, **Mix'n'Match3**, **FloraDora** for their reviews. There is one more person I'd like to thank but they did not leave their name, but thank you!

Disclaimer: A quote is in a song from Les Miserables. The rest is in chapter one.

Chapter 2

"Professor McGonagall told me to talk to someone about my dilemma. Can we go inside that way I can continue away from listening ears?" Hermione asked.

"If we must," Severus walked in followed by Hermione. "Will this work? I would like to say something before you carry on your story. Minerva told me to come to my office. She didn't say why but now I know. I think we feel the same thing, Hermione. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so, sir. Tell me, when did you start to realize it?"

"I was sitting in my personal quarters thinking about the Welcoming Feast. You?"

"During the Sorting. You probably heard me ask what the sorting hat said. They'll never let-" she stopped short. She would have kept talking but couldn't since Severus had captured her lips in a breathtaking, and romantic, kiss.

_Who's going to end this kiss? Should I since I started it, or let her._ Severus thought. Moments later, Hermione pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing and now 'what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right.' I love you. Are we officially a couple now?" Hermione replied looking up into his eyes.

"I love you, too. I know that we will survive anything. Now, I think I will walk you back to your common room. Wait, what if someone sees us?"

"I decided to get some advancement in potions. That way I can come see you every evening. It's past curfew and classes start tomorrow. We both should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Look for me at breakfast. I'll touch my nose. That can mean 'hello' and 'I love you'."

"I'll tug on my ear in reply. Shall we?" Hermione responded before they walked out of his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, you're back! Where did you go?" Ron asked as soon as she walked through the portrait hole.

"I needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about something and she told me to talk to Professor Snape. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione then went up to the girls dormitory. Once there she collapsed on her bed. _This is amazing. I found a guy who loves me. We will survive whatever is thrown at us. I love Severus Snape._

While Hermione was going to bed, Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what she had talked to Professors McGonagall and Snape about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Severus was trying to decide whether or not Hermione and him should tell the rest of the staff that they were dating. _Nah, it'll comeout somehow,_ he thought. _Besides, Minerva has an idea that will surely be the death of me. No, I will see if Hermione will marry me. I love Hermione Granger._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva sat in her office writng letters to all the staff and students about a new project. _Thank goodness I can take one ring set and duplicate it for everyone. I'll send these on Tuesday morning.This will give everyone the rest of the week to nove to where they need to move._ She looked at the list of pairings. They would have to do. Minerva knew that the school would complain about the assignment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have the next chapter writtened. I just need time to type it up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have not given up on this story. I write out the chapters by hand, go through and edit, and then I type the chapters onto the computer. Thanks go out to all the reviewers.

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione woke to a tapping on her window. An owl came in, landed on the desk and held out its leg that had a note tied to it, which Hermione took.

_Miss Granger,_

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes. You do not need to wear your school robes. We will be eating before heading into Muggle London. The Headmistress has excused you from your classes today._

_Professor Snape_

_I'm excused from my classes today. I wonder what is going on?_ Hermion equickly got dressed and ran down into the common room. "Harry, Ron, pay attention in any classes that we will have together today. I have to go. I'll see you in the evening." with that said, she hurried out of the common room.

"We better wait for Ginny and let her know where Hermione went. I do not want to have to deal with her temper. I may be her brother but she is so like mom." Ron said, sitting back in the chair he was in.

"Have you seen Hermione? She's not in her room." Ginny asked ten minutes later when she came down for breakfast.

"She came down about ten minutes ago, told us to pay attention in any classes she would have with us. Then she told us that she would see us in the evening. Next thing I know, she racing out of the portrait hole." Harry replied, turning around to face Ginny.

"Oh, okay. I'm surprised Ron has waited for me before going to the Great Hall for breakfast, but let's go. I'm starved." when she finished Ron jumped up.

"I wonder what classes we have today." stated Ron as they walked down a flight of stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowed down to walk as she approached the Entrance Hall. "Professor Snape,sir, I recieved your note. May I inquire on where we will be going?" she requested as she walked up.

"We are going to Diagon Alley for sure and then a few shops of your choice. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, are we flooing or apparating?"

"Apparating, of course. It's so much faster." Severus replied as he opened the door. Once both of them were through, he offered hermione his arm. Very soon the two of them disapparated to Diagon Alley. "First thing that we are going to do is eat breakfast, then I'm taking you to a jewelry store. I'll explain why later. Where should we eat?"

"The pub leading to Muggle London from Diagon Alley is fine, Severus," Hermione answered. "But first I have to do this." she turned and faced him, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Instantly Severus pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Once both of them decided that they wanted to breathe again they stopped.

An hour later, the couple was walking towards a jewelry store in Muggle London. "How may I help you, sir, miss?" asked the shop keeper.

"We're just looking for now. Hermione, want to look over there? You can pick out anything you want. Call me over when you have found something."

"All right." soon both of them were browsing through the glass cases.

"I'll take what is here in the front. Will you hold it for me? You see," Severus' voice dropped. "It's for my girlfriend and I want to surprise her today. Could you write down the price a slip of paper? I will be back to pay in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." replied the clerk.

"Severus, I found what I wanted. Do you want to see it?"

Severus strode over."That will be absolutely beautiful on you, my dear."

"Thanks," she smiled."There's a bookstore next door. Be along in a few minutes?"

"Of course. Wait for me there. Minerva doesn't want the school's Head Girl hurt." he kissed her lightly. As soon as she left, he turned to the clerk and asked for the price of the ring trio and what Hermione picked out. when he was given the price, Severus pulled out a wallet and paid the exact amount in cash.

"Thank you, sir. I hope she loves the ring." the clerk called as he pushed opened the door.

"Hermione, where are you? Just call my name and I'll come to where you are." Severus said as he walked into the bookstore.

"I'm back here, Severus." came the reply from the woman he loved.

"Do you want to go and have lunch with your parents? I'd like to meet them."

"I know where their practice is that way we can go as fast as we can, except I want to show you someplace first. Walk with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." taking her hand lacing it with his, Severus replied silkily."Lead the way."

A short walk and they found themselves in a good sized park. In it there was a small, but heavily wooded, grove of trees. Also leading through the park were paths with benches placed every so often. "I would have us sit on a bench, but what I want to do wouldn't be appreciated, so we'll have to make do with this." Hermione led the way into the trees.

"How did you find this place? It's absolutely magical." Severus exclaimed.

"It was completely on accident. I was walking through this park with my parents after my first year."

"I was trying to decide on how to ask you this but you have made coming here to Muggle London perfect. Please be my wife?" he had turned around, reached into his pocket and was now kneeling in front of Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"I think we better set a date,don't you?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes. Get up here, you." laughing, Hermione kissed Severus."Ready to go to where my parents work so that they can meet my fiancé?"

Grasping his hand Hermione apparated them away. "Since it is almost lunchtime, they will usually order from a local deli, but I snuck down to the kitchens before meeting you and got a picnic lunch. Come on; I know that you're with me so who has your classes?"

"Minerva took the transfiguration classes and the transfiguration teacher took my classes. After you." Severus then let Hermione lead the way into the office.

"Miss Hermione Granger! Your parents said that you were at boarding school. What are you dong here?" the Granger's secretary asked.

"Hello to you, too, Cassaundra. We are going to my parents spare office. Tell them to come there, but don't say that it is me. Also, let them know that lunch is waitng."

"Yes, Hermione. I'll let you through. Aren't you glad that your parents installed curtains on the exam rooms?"

"Very. Will you please go get them?" Moments later Hermione parents walked through the dark wood panelled door.

"Hermione Marie Granger! Why are you here?" her mother exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't forgotten this story. I hit some major writer's block. I am still writing this out by hand before typing it on the computer. Everyone has to forgive the author since she does have school and a really close friend in the Army. Also, I'd like to thank everybody for the beta offers. I am just going to go through and not email it to anyone to proof, so if you catch a mistake leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: I just want to play with them. Is that a crime?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder," Ron said as he put another bite of food in his mouth. "What Hermione is doing right now since she doesn't have to attend class today."

"Relax, Ron, she's fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus, repeat this after me. 'I, Severus, take thee Hermione Marie Granger to be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until eternity has come.'"

"I, Severus, take thee Hermione Marie Granger to be my wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until eternity has come."

Now Hermione, your turn. 'I, Hermione, take thee Severus Michael Snape to be my husband in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until eternity has come.'"

"I, Hermione, take thee Severus Michael Snape to be my husband in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer until eternity has come."

"May I have the rings. Life is a big circle, never ending. Severus, place this ring on her finger and say, 'From this day forward may this ring always stay on your finger.'"

"From this day forward may this ring always stay on your finger." Severus repeated as he placed the the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, you will do the same. 'From this day forward may this ring always stay on your finger.'"

"From this day forward may this ring always stay on your finger." as she proceeded to place the ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride." Being told that, Severus kissed Hermione, spun her around, then kissed her again.

"Hermione, I need to cast a charm on your rings that way we still have a secret. Hold out your hand. THis spell will make it so that only those that we have told will see our rings."

"I understand, Severus. Will my parents still be able to see the rings?"

"Yes, since they witnessed the wedding. Now, part of our story is that you are going to be a potion's apprentice to me and you needed to get more advanced potions ingredients and also apprentice robes. Madame Malkins is already working on the robes and you will receive everything in the morning. I believe that you need to talk to your professors about the classes you missed. Shall we head back home?"

"I suppose that if we must, we must. Let me say bye to my parents. I'll let them know about the floo powder I left at home on the mantle. Should they floo your quarters, after all you are my husband, to get a hold of me in an emergency?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Mom, dad, there is on the mantle at home a small jar with a powder in it. If there is an emergency, take a pinch of powder, throwit onto the flames of the fireplace, say loudly 'Hogwart's potion master's quarters' and stick your head in. We'll make sure you know how to use the powder Friday. I love you both and hopefully the next time I see you will be at Christmas when we join you for dinner. Remember to write me." Hermione said before hugging her parents.

"My dear, we need to go," Severus came up and took her hand. "Our code will now be done with our left hands. Oh, and we need to act as we normally do in public. Once we reach Diagon Alley we'll apparate to the edge of the grounds." After a few more hugs and handshakes Severus and hermione started their trek home.

"Severus, I hope you realize that we have to get to the other side of town in order to reach Diagon Alley. We could go back to that park and leave from there."

"We could I suppose. Promise me that no one will find out we are married until we both agree. Lead the way to the park."

"This grove is like the Room of Requirement back home. Right now we need a place that people cannot see or hear us in." she closed her eyes for a moment. "There, that should let us apparate. As soon as we are gone, it will go back to how it was before we used it."

"Where is the Room of Requirement? I know of most places for couples but, not that one."

"I'll show you sometime. I thought you were the one who wanted to leave. Or, are we going to run away and never come back, Mr. Snape."

"Hmmm, this is interesting, Very interesting. If we ran away, where would we run to, Mrs. Snape?"

"Fine, we'll go home but the summer is when we will run away." Hemione pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around him. Severus then thought about where thay apparated from. "We better start wlaking back up to the castle. you make sure you are at dinner before me. Hold on, we have to make it seem like I'm trudging along behind. Walk faster, Severus."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked over to the window. "Ron, Ginny, come here for a second, will ya. Where would Hermione go with Snape? There has to be a reason and I think we are not going to like it."

"Like what, Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another cliffie. The rings Hermione is wearing can be found at the link in my profile. I'll try to have the next chappie up asap. Relax because I will explain every thing in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I realize that I should just type the dang chapters but since I do have a life they get pushed back. Chapters six through ten should be up soon. Disclaimer in first chap.

Chapter 5

Harry turned around quickly. "The reason you were with Snape."

"He's asked me to apprentice in Potions. Today was to get my apprentice robes and ingredients. Let me go put on my school robes that way we can head to dinner." she raced up the stairs towards her room reappearing seconds later. "Let's go. Getting fitted for robes made me hungry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look an owl." The owl, which nobody recognized, circled once before dropping what it held onto Hermione lap. She opened the letter and instantly her face drained of color. "My parents were killed. They walked into my house and the Death Eaters were waiting." Taking the letter, she folded it into a shape that could fly and threw it towards the Head Table. Then, very calmly, she left the room.

Severus, who was the closest to it, grabbed the parchment and read it. "Bloody Merlin, not them as well!" he, too, forgot about eating as he stormed out.

"I wonder why the letter Hermione got ended up with Snape. He's not our Head of house." Ron said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, come here. I may be your professor but today was amazing. Remember our promise?"

"You mean the one that we made in front of my parents?" at his nod she continued. "Of course I remember and I'm not going to give up after only a few hours.We agreed forever and nothing will come in the way of that. I may be seventeen, but my parents did consent. I love you, Severus Michael Snape and, Merlin help them that try to change that."

"I want to know who killed your parents, Hermione. I'd just gotten used to the idea of parents again. My parents were killed shortly after I graduated from here but, now, I'm not alone since a few hours ago. I love you Hermione Marie Granger..." his voice dropped and then raised again. "Snape. I am going to be by your side no matter what. Walk with me, Miss Granger. I believe that we need ot discuss your apprenticeship." he began to lead her to his office. "Follow me and keep quiet about where my rooms are. I shall inform you of the password from the hall and where the entrance is located. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you Severus. It helps to be near you." this apparently was true because the two of them were sitting on the couch in Severus' quarters.

"Are you hungry? I could order us something."

"No, I don't think I could eat tonight. I better go Did you want to show me the entrance to here?"

"Very well. We'll exit through my office." the hallways were very quiet as the two of them walked through the castle.

"Severus, please stay. I usually get up around six. I hope you realized that I aimed the leetter to fly to you. not because of you being my head of house but because of this afternoon. I'll ward the door that way no one will be able to get and they won't be able to hear. I'll even ward the fireplace and windows. This is only the first of many challenges in ournew lives." Hermione then whispered the password to the portrait guarding the private entrance to her quarters. Momentarily, both of them had gone through. Once the portrait swung shut, she began to to cast wards and charms to secure the room form the outside world.

Hermione yawned. "Severus, do you think we could end the spell on the rings? I'd like to look at them more closely. Besides, we should be able to see them with out a problem."

Severus took out his wand and muttered a few words. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. Come here. You can get ready for bed in here while I get ready in the bathroom." she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. five minutes later she walked out. Severus was asleep but she knew that her bed was the reason since it was so confortable._ I love him. I think most of the demons have finally been chased away. _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ from the _Armageddon_ soundtrack fits this situation perfectly._ she too drifted off into peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya have it folks. Chapter five. Also are there any artists out there who can draw four pictures for me? Leave a message and I'll send the info to ya.


End file.
